Meeting Once Again
by CEO
Summary: Ok new summary E/T fic. Eriol and Tomoyo met once again and Eriol is trying to win Tomoyos lonely heart, what would happen between the two\'s realtionship?? chpt. 5 is up!! at last
1. The Meeting

"Oh my I'm late for my appointment

Disclaimers: I don't own the anime or the original characters of CCS, I also don't own any of the places in this fic (DUH I'm not that rich, and I hope I Am. hehe). This took place ten years after the 2nd movie so they would be 22 yr. Old already. Enjoy this one and tell me what you think!!! 

****

Chapter 1: Meeting together

A girl wearing a white turtle neck with black slacks, long coat and boots rush to her front door while tying her long hair in to a neat pony tail, the girl look at her watch and was shock to see the time. "Oh my!!! Its 10:45 am, I'm going to be late for my flight!!!" Tomoyo said while entering her Limo, "Mr. Roger could you go a little faster?" "Anything for you Miss Daidouji" Mr. Roger said while looking through the rear view mirror "Thank you" Tomoyo said. Tomoyo's going to England to check the new site of the film her company is producing together with her staff and director. She will finally meet the head of the company she will co-produce with in England since she haven't seen him/her even once for it was always the assistant Ms. Jane Smith she's been able to talk with for the past two films they had in UK. 

Tomoyo have transferred to New York to study film making ever since Sakura and Li went to Hong Kong five years ago and ever since that day she's been sad and lonely because she miss her two close friends. Her mother notice her behavior and decided to send her to New York to study and as a gift and also to forget the two and be happy Sanomi decided to make a film company for her daughter since she love filming things. Their company have successful been successful and Tomoyo have been happy of what she's been doing but deep inside she still feels lonely because she misses all her friends in Japan and also her mom. Even though she visits her to check on her if she's doing just fine and also to help her manage their company but she still needs some to talk to like Sakura, yes she have some friends but they are not like the ones in Japan.

"Here we are Ms. Daidouji hope you have fun," her driver said while she step out the car. "Mr. Roger I'm not having a vacation were just going to check on the place and after that if I like it were done" Tomoyo said while she waits for her luggage. "Yes I know, but try to have fun you've been working to hard Ms. Daidouji and I can see that you need sometime off" he said while handing Tomoyo her bag. Mr. Roger has been Tomoyo's driver ever since she arrive at New York and since then he has been like a father to her since Roger doesn't have any family. "Ok I'll think about it" Tomoyo said.

"Ms. Daidouji we thought you'll never come" Sarah her assistant said to her once they saw her came in, "I'm really sorry, I woke up late this morning because my mother had a party at our house last night sorry" Tomoyo said. A tall and cute blond with piercing blue eyes just the same age with Tomoyo said "Stop that Tomoyo, you don't need to say sorry you're the boss here and we understand aren't we Sarah." James said what he need to say while looking at Sarah, Sarah nod her head and smiled 'James is right' she thought.

Tomoyo and James Scott have been classmates and good friends and last year James realize that he like Tomoyo more than just friends do. Ever since he's been courting her but Tomoyo doesn't feel anything for him and that he is just like a big brother to her but he still insist and said that he will wait for her. Now James is coming with them for he would be directing the film, Tomoyo chose him because she knew that he is one of the best directors in US. 

"Flight 163 to England and Flight 103 to Rome is now boarding please proceed to your respectful gates", Tomoyo and her group lookup to the screen for their gate and went to fix their belongings to get boarding the plane. James put his arm at Tomoyo's shoulder like a big brother would do to his sister so that Tomoyo wouldn't be so uneasy and helped her with her hand carry "Shall we?" James said to Tomoyo "Ok let's get going" Tomoyo said and smiled at James, the group went to their plane and gave their ticket to the stewardess. 

******** A few hours later *********

9:00pm at one of the famous hotel in London

The group went to their respectful rooms to rest since they had along ride, James help her with her things since his room is just across her room. "Thanks James" Tomoyo said at him "Before I go I have one question Tomoyo" James said standing at Tomoyo's door "Sure what is it?" "Um… do I still have a chance?" James said staring at the ground and blushing, Tomoyo smiled and raised his chin to look at him "I've told you before James your just like a brother to me but let's see and wait if something would happen, but I'm really sorry about this James" James smiled and hug Tomoyo. "I hope you will learn to love me to" he whispered to Tomoyo before going to his door, Tomoyo stared after him and then sigh 'I hop he will understand' she thought while closing her door.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

"Ms. Daidouji, Mr. Scott and the rest of you welcome to our office" Jane said to them while shaking their hands. Jane lead them to a big conference room were they meet all together to talk about the site of the film and other things related to that. Each of them sat down to the long table with Tomoyo siting at the opposite end of the table where her co-producer would sit with James siting at her right. The group waited for the rest of the staff they would be working with and also the owner, the door opened to big room and Jane came out with her boss. Tomoyo was shocked to see the owner it was...

AN: Ok that's it wait for the next chapter for just a while and please tell me what you think!!!


	2. Out for lunch

"Oh my I'm late for my appointment

Disclaimers: Again I don't own the anime or the characters of CCS.  
  
  
                                                   **            Chapter 2: Out for lunch ****  
**  
  
"I would like you to meet Mr. Hiiragizawa the owner of this company" Jane said to them, Tomoyo was shock that she didn't move from where she's sitting. Eriol you have been my mysterious partner all along, nothing change your still the same Eriol lot's of surprises and also the same black outfit Tomoyo thought, coming back to her senses Tomoyo smiled and stood up to shake hands with him. "Mr. Hiiragizawa nice meeting you" Tomoyo said, Eriol smiled and said "Nice meeting you once again Ms. Daidouji," the group returned to their sits and sat down "Well you meet my boss ladies and gentlemen let's start this meeting and get over with it" Jane said.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
After the meeting  
  
The group settled the different places where the movie would be filmed and also the actors of the film and tomorrow they will be inspecting the site. Tomoyo stood up from her chair to get ready to leave when someone came up to her and said "Ms. Daidouji would you like to join me for lunch?" Eriol ask her, Tomoyo smiled and asked "And for what purpose?" Eriol smiled and said, "To talk about something's and also for catching up for the last few years" "Sure why not, just stay here for a while I just need to talk to my staff " Tomoyo said, Eriol nodded and stare after Tomoyo.  
   
Tomoyo walked to where James and the others are and said, " James you and the rest can go already and take the rest of the day off, will meet again tomorrow for the site viewing" "Aren't you going with me for lunch?" James asked, "Sorry can't Mr. Hiiragizawa and I need to talk about some things" Tomoyo said. "Ah, ok I'll just see you again later" James said waving his hand and turning around to talk to Sarah and the others.   
  
Tomoyo walk back to where Eriol was waiting, "Shall we go?" Eriol said offering his arm, Tomoyo smiled 'still the same Eriol, gentleman and polite as always' she thought, she took his arm and they walked to the elevator to go down.     
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
At Eriol's Limo  
  
The two kept quiet for a while not knowing what to say to each other. Tomoyo stared out at the window many questions at her head, Eriol was staring at her, and was thinking of her 'gods she's beautiful' Eriol thought. Eriol discovered that he liked Tomoyo very much after he left Japan. He liked her because of how sweet and caring she was and also how understanding and friendly she was to other people, she's not like other rich girls who is a snob and brag about how rich they are.   
  
Tomoyo notices that Eriol was staring at her she look at him and asked, "Why are you staring is something wrong?" Eriol smiled "No, nothings wrong it's just that your beautiful" he said. Tomoyo blushed and look away from his staring gaze "Thanks for the compliment but stop it I might think that you like me which is impossible" Tomoyo said laughing. Eriol just smiled and stop staring at her, he look away and kept quiet 'I do like you Tomoyo, I really like do' he said to himself.  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
A few minutes later  
  
"Welcome to my humble home Tomoyo" Eriol said while helping her out of the car. Tomoyo stared at the big house its so big that Tomoyo was shock to see it, bigger than her house in Japan which she thought its to big for them. "Wow Eriol you live here?" she said, "Yeah Nakuru, Suppi and me" Eriol said while guiding her to the big oak door as the main entrance of the house.   
  
Eriol guided her to another beautiful door with beautiful carvings. Once they entered the room, once again Tomoyo was shock to see the place it was his fireplace with a beautiful painting at the top of it, the rooms color was a dark green with some beige flower borders and filled with tall bookcases. This room must be his library its so big and full of different books Tomoyo thought.   
"Tomoyo would you mind and wait here for a while I just need to do something?" Eriol asked, Tomoyo smiled and face him "No, go ahead I don't mind I like this place" she said and walked to check on some books "now I asked you do you mind if I borrow some books?" she said smiling at him. 'How could I resist with your beautiful smile' Eriol thought "Eriol, Eriol" Tomoyo said "Huh, ah no good ahead and make your self at home" Eriol said blushing, "Thanks" Tomoyo said and turned to check on some books. Eriol walks out of the room and felt really embarrassed of what happened.       
  
  
  
  
AN: Ok I'll stop for a while but the next chapter might be out by tomorrow, and thanks for those who read this fic.  



	3. By the Pond

"Oh my I'm late for my appointment

   
Disclaimers: I do not own the Anime or the characters of CCS.  
  
                                                                  **Chapter 3: By the Pond**  
  
  
"Tomoyo-chan nice to see you again" Nakuru said once she entered the room together with Suppi, when she got to her she hug Tomoyo while saying "Master Eriol said you would come so we prepared a special lunch for you." Tomoyo hug them back and smiled at them "Nice to see you to Nakuru –chan and Suppi-chan, its been a long time since we last saw each other" Tomoyo said, "What have you been doing all this years? Look at you, you really have grown very beautiful " Nakuru said looking at Tomoyo from head to toe. Tomoyo was indeed beautiful with white long sleeve dress that is only up to her knees showing her wonderful legs and her long hair neatly tied at her back to show her beautiful face.   


  
Tomoyo blushed at the compliment and said "Thank you Nakuru –chan, and I have been doing fine for the last few years" "How's Sakura and Li?" Nakuru asked, "Their doing fine, moved to Hong Kong a few years ago" Tomoyo said with a sad smile. She misses the two so much but both of them never had a time to visit her that made her so upset and lonely for the last few years.   


  
Before Nakuru could ask the reason why she's so upset Eriol came in saying and offering his arm again to Tomoyo, "Ms. Daidouji lunch is ready." Tomoyo smiled at what he said, she took his arm and thought 'he's to formal and polite.' "Stop that formality Eriol as if we haven't been close friends before, just call me by my name, ok?" Tomoyo said as they go out the room and went to the dinning room, "I'm just use to being so formal with other people but don't worry I'll try not being so formal with you" Eriol said as he opened another big door with beautiful flower carvings as a design.   


  
The dinning room was very big enough to accommodate more than ten people with two beautiful chandeliers and with one long table probably for twenty people not only that the room is also filled with different beautiful flowers. Eriol guided her to sit at his right while sitting at the end of the table, "Where's Nakuru and Suppi?" She asked finding that the table have only two plates one for her and for Eriol. "Where not joining, we already ate a while ago and besides this meal is specially made for you" Nakuru said entering the door with the food they had prepared for her together with some maids. After serving the two the maids and Nakuru left but before going out of the room Nakuru said while smiling "Enjoy your meal Master and Tomoyo-chan," Eriol blushed at what Nakuru said. Tomoyo noticed his reaction and stared at him confused.  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
Lunch went on quietly; Eriol was just staring at Tomoyo and admiring how wonderful she is. Tomoyo didn't notice that Eriol kept on staring at her for she's to confused of the things that is happening right now with her life, first James and then Eriol being his partner. The two finished their lunch and Eriol invited Tomoyo to his garden for a walk, Tomoyo accepted the invitation since she also loved flowers. The two were walking in the garden with each flower explained by Eriol, "Wow Eriol I can't believe you knew each one of the flowers here" Tomoyo said amazed "Well yeah I did choose every one of them" Eriol said smiling sweetly at her. Tomoyo's cheeks turned a little red of how Eriol was smiling at her.   


  
The two came to a pond while talking about the things they have been doing for the past years. Eriol led Tomoyo to a bench facing the pond "Eriol your lot is really big you even had a pond made here" Tomoyo said shock that a big pond with fishes in it was in his lot, Eriol just smiled at her reaction.   


  
Tomoyo kept quiet remembering her best friend 'if Sakura was here she would love this place' she thought, then her eyes turned sad from being so happy a while ago. Eriol sense that something was wrong so she turned to Tomoyo to ask her "Is something wrong?" his voice comforting. Tomoyo looked at him and just smile "No, nothings wrong, I was just thinking" she said and turned away afraid that Eriol might see through her eyes what she really feels but its to late he already saw it.  


  
 "Something's wrong I can see it in your eyes and I can sense that you're not really that happy " he said while turning her around to face him. Tomoyo cannot stop what she is feeling that she just broke down and cried in his arm.  
Eriol put his arm around Tomoyo's shoulder to comfort her, "Tell me what's wrong I will listen" he said while looking at the girl in his arms, 'even crying she still look so beautiful' Eriol thought.   


  
Tomoyo don't know if she should tell him what's bothering her but right now she needed some to tell her what she feels for five years, "I'm just so upset and…and" she said between tears.   
"And?" Eriol ask her while rubbing her back to stop her crying "And… I feel so alone," she said tears again falling from her eyes but continued on what she needed to say,   
"Alone because I miss my friends, my home in Japan and the good times I had there and most of all I miss my best friend," she stop for a while and then " upset for she told me she will always be there for me but now where is she? I haven't seen her for almost for years" she said more tears falling from her beautiful face and into Eriol's shirt.   


  
Eriol raised her chin to look at her in the eyes those piercing blue eyes of her and said "Don't worry I'm here, me, Nakuru and Suppi."  Wiping her tears he added "And most of all I will always be here for you no matter what, I will never leave you," Tomoyo smiled and then hug him.   
Eriol was shock at first of her action but then returned the hug rubbing again her back to comfort her. "Thank you Eriol" she said whispering to his ear.  
  
  
  
AN: Ok that is it tell me what you think and thank you for those who reviewed the last two chapters I really appreciate it.  Sorry for wrong grammar in this chapter and the first two but I'm to sleepy and tried to check it but feel free to tell me any comments or suggestions about this one.  
The next chapter might be out this Friday for I will be busy this week. Thank you very much!!!  
  



	4. Explanation

"Oh my I'm late for my appointment   
Disclaimers: I do not own CCS.  
  
                               
                                                                          ** Chapter 4: Explanation**  
  
  
The two went back to the house for it was already getting dark. They just stayed by the pond until the sun set just enjoying the company of one another. Once they were inside, "Tomoyo would you like to stay for dinner?" Eriol asked looking at her, "No, but thanks I need to check on something with my assistant about tomorrows activity, maybe next time" Tomoyo said while fixing her coat getting ready go.   
"Would it be okay if that next time would be tomorrow night after our site tour?" Eriol said holding her hands, Tomoyo was shocked at first with the gesture but smiled and said "Sure no problem I think I won't be that busy tomorrow night."   
  
  
Eriol smile widen "Then its settled tomorrow night I promise, you would have a great time, I'll pick you up at your hotel at around 7:30" he said.   
Tomoyo smile and said,  "Ok 7:30". She then look at her watch "Ok got to go, where could I get a taxi or any ride that would take me back to the hotel?" she asked him,   
"Don't bother getting a taxi I'll let my driver drive you back to the hotel" he said smiling at her. Tomoyo looked at him and said "Really?" "Yeah anything for you, for my friend" he said 'anything for the most beautiful girl in the world' he wanted to add but decide against it.   
Eriol called for his driver and once the Limo was ready, he escorted Tomoyo by the car. Before Tomoyo entered the Limo she hug Eriol first and then whispered to his ear "thank you for being so thoughtful and for listening to me I really appreciate it" then she kissed him on the cheek and entered the car.   
After the Limo left Eriol touches his cheek and then went in his house with a wide smile on his face, Nakuru and Suppi saw his expression.  
  
  
 "Master what happened?" Nakuru asked him, Eriol didn't answer he just kept on rubbing his cheeks and went to his fireplace sitting on his favorite chair. His two guardians followed him and asked him again "Master anything wrong?" Suppi asked, "She kissed me on the cheek" Eriol said still rubbing his cheek "So that's why you keep on rubbing your cheek" Nakuru said grinning at him. He smiled up at them and said, "Not only that she will go out with me tomorrow night" "Really that's a good news Master I hope you'll have a good time," Suppi said.    
  
  
Nakuru then thought about the sadness in Tomoyo's eyes so she asked about it to Eriol, "Master I can't help but notice the sadness in her eyes did something happened to her?" Nakuru asked sitting next to him with Suppi, Eriols eyes suddenly became sad and then sighed he told them what Tomoyo told him a while ago.   
  
  
The two listened and then after the story Nakuru said, "Don't worry Master we will help you to make her happy and also to be there for her like what you said" "Yes Master will help" Suppi said, Eriol smiled then said "Thank you."       
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
Tomoyo arrived at the hotel and before going back to her room she called for her assistant by the front desk of the hotel. Once she saw Sarah she check on her if the site tour tomorrow is ready with all the things needed, if there's any problem coming up and if the car she requested to be rented is ready. When Sarah said that all the things is fine and ready she send her up and said to enjoy the rest of the evening after that she went up to her room to rest its been a long day for her.  
  
  
On the way to her room she bumped in to James, "So how's your day/" he asked her while they walk to Tomoyo's room "Just fine" she said reaching her room and then opening it "would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked before she got in.   
  
  
  
Tomoyo smiled at him and said, "No thanks I'm really tired, I think I'll just get room service" "Well ok I won't force you I might not have a chance with your heart if I force you" he said looking down, "James I told you your just like a brother to me that's all nothing more and that would never change" she said pity in her eyes "Try to look for another else that would love you like you love me, maybe what you feel is only a brotherly love like what I feel for you, do you understand? I'm really sorry about this, I hope we would still be friends," she added. James even though hurt smiled and looked at her  
 "Yeah I understand will think about what you said about looking for someone but I think that would be a hard thing to do" Tomoyo smiled and then she hug him  
 "You can do it I know you can find someone who will love you and thank you for understanding," she said to him before letting go. James smiled and let go of her before going to his room to think about what Tomoyo said about the brotherly love and looking for someone.  
Tomoyo sighed and closed the door, she went to change and after that she fell back at her bed not even bothering to eat she just wanted to sleep and finish this long day. After lying down for a few minutes her eyes started to get heavy and she fell to the world of unconsciousness.  
  
  
  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
  
  
The next day the site tour went on with no problem Eriol was with them to guide them to the different site location of the film, Tomoyo loved the places chosen by Eriol so she didn't have any problem of deciding if the place would be just okay for the film even James agree with it. The afternoon came and finally the tour would be finish for this day, there would be another tour tomorrow to finalize all the things and after that short tour they would meet to wrap things up for the film.   
  
  
  
Eriol was getting excited by the last minute for it he would be having his date with Tomoyo that night and he couldn't wait till that time.  They ended the tour and went back to Eriol's office to remind all the people the final tour tomorrow and for the meeting they will have after that. After that reminders they all went to their separate ways to enjoy the night.   
Eriol walked to Tomoyo who at that moment was still writing something at her paper to remind her about dinner, "Tomoyo ready for tonight?" he asked, Tomoyo look up and smiled "Yeah just pick me up"   
"Yeah sure, I'll pick you up at 7:30" he said, "Ok then see you at 7:30" Tomoyo said fixing her things. Eriol smiled and walked back to his office.  
  
  
  
  
AN: Sorry if this chapter short and not up last Friday I got sick and I need to rest for a while. I'm really sorry and thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter.   
  


  
  



	5. Dinner Date

"Oh my I'm late for my appointment   
Disclaimers: I do not own CCS.  
  
                                                        **                   Chapter 5: Dinner Date**  
  
  
  
"My god I'm late," Eriol said panic evident in his voice while he fixes his tie in front of his mirror.  
  
Nakuru and Suppi were standing at his door both grinning at his attitude, 'he is really worrying about this date, if you should put it that way' Nakuru thought.   
  
"Don't worry master you still have 30 min. till 7:30," Nakuru said coming in of his room to help him fix his tie that he had been fixing for the past few minutes. "Master, Nakuru's right you still have lots of time, don't worry about a thing every things fine, we had you reserved in one of the finest restaurant here in London which you and Tomoy will surely enjoy," Suppi said.  
  
"But I still need to stop by the flower shop to get her the best flowers and besides I might get stuck in the traffic," Eriol said while fixing his suit.   
  
Nakuru and Suppi laugh at his behavior "Master the flowers are ready, we got it for you, the ones that she will truly love and the best one there is in the shop" Nakuru said,  
  
 "And for the traffic we set up a plan to get you there in time" Suppi said landing at his shoulder.   
  
"So just sit back and relax and don't forget to breath" Nakuru said pulling him to his couch in his room, "breath master look at you, your starting to get pale, relax first before we let you go" Nakuru said.   
  
Eriol smiled and obeyed his guardians they are really a big help to him, "Thanks guys I really appreciate your help, what would I do if your not here?" he said leaning back at his big couch and sighing.   
  
"That's why where here, to help and support you" Suppi said as he fly towards his master. Eriol smiled at the two 'he's really lucky to have them' he thought.  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Tomoyo was sitting by her bed fixing her shoes when she heard a knock at here door 'that must be Eriol' she thought, she stood up to open the door and get her purse getting ready to go.  
  
"Hi Eriol, you're just in time," she said as she opened the door.  
  
 She was surprised to see him with his nice black suit that matches his shirt and tie with his neatly comb hair 'he look so handsome I never really notice that he change his once big glasses to a smaller one, it looks really good on him' she thought.   
Eriol mouth almost drops to the ground as he stares at Tomoyo once she opened the door 'gods she looks beautiful' he thought. Tomoyo was wearing a white V-neck dress that shows some cleavage and comes only up to her knees with matching high-heeled shoes and her beautiful long hair arranged loosely at her back.   
  
Tomoyo blushed and look away when she noticed that Eriol was starring at her, in Eriol's part he looked away embarrassed that Tomoyo caught him staring at her.   
  
Eriol handed her the two dozens of white roses once he recovered and said "Hope you like this flowers"   
  
Tomoyo smiled at him and took the flowers "thanks, I love flowers" she said   
  
"So ready to go?" Eriol asked, "Yeah let's go," she said as closing the door behind him.   
Eriol offered his arm to her; she took it and smiled at him and they went off to the restaurant.    
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
The two arrived at the restaurant ridding Eriols Limmo. The place was located at the top of the tall building with one exclusive glass elevator that has the view of the whole city. "Wow Eriol this place is great," Tomoyo said with amazement as she looked outside the elevator "I love it" "Yeah I like this place too specially with the great view" Eriol said as he came near Tomoyo.   
Tomoyo smiled at him and blushed at how close Eriol is to her that she could even smell his after-shave.   
  
 As the two entered the place they where greeted by an old man "Ah Mr. Hiiragizawa nice to see you again and who might this beautiful lady be?" the man said while smiling as he looked at Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo blushed at the compliment but smiled back at the man, Eriol smile at the two and then introduced Tomoyo to the old man  
  
 "Tomoyo I would like you to meet Mr. Richardson the owner of this place, Mr. Richardson this is Tomoyo Daidouji my business partner in U. S." Eriol said, Tomyo shook hands with Mr. Richardson "Nice to meet you Mr. Richardson" Tomoyo said    
  
"Nice meeting you to Ms. Daidouji" he said smiling at Tomoyo, Mr. Richardson looked at Eriol and then said, "I hope you will enjoy you dinner here at London's View "  
  
"My assistant here" he pointed at the man beside him "Will bring you to your table, enjoy your time here and have fun" he said.  
  
The two followed the man and the man lead them to special place exclusively for them "Here you go sir" he said as he pointed at the table, which was located near the window that shows the great view of the city in the evening.  
  
The two got settled and ordered what they want, Tomoyo stared at the window and said   
  
"It's really nice here Eriol I like the view, it really sweet of you bringing me here" Tomoyo said as she turn to Eriol with a sweet smile, Eriol smiled back at her and said  
  
"I know you will love it here and its only right that I bring the most beautiful lady in all of England in this special place," Tomoyo blushed at what he said   
  
"Stop saying that Eriol, I can sense that your making a hobby of making me blushed" Tomoyo said looking down, Eriol laugh at what she said and suddenly became more serious "Well its true isn't it?" he said. Tomoyo blush more at what he said and lightly slaps Eriols hand that was on the table and said, "Stop it!" and Eriol just smiled at her.  
  
"Ok lets stop this" Tomoyo said and look at Eriol once again "Since we will having our last site tour tomorrow--" she was cut by Eriol before she could finish what she wanted to say.  
  
"Yes, I know, you would be returning back to New York after that, but for the sake of your friend here please stay a bit longer" Eriol pleaded as he hold Tomoyo's hand   
  
"I'm sorry Eriol but I still need to fix the things needed back in New York" Tomoyo said as she look at his eyes.  
  
"Please, besides what is the use of you assistant if your always the one fixing everything" Eriol said trying hard not to let her go back "And I can see that you need some break, your working so hard, why don't you have a short stay here. I will tour you around if you want and I promise it would fun that you will forget everything that worries you," he said. Tomoyo thought about it for a while 'Maybe he's right I should take a break even James told me to let lose for a while.'   
  
"Please Tomoyo, I will always be with you" Eriol added, Tomoyo smiled and said  
  
 "Ok then I'll stay only because your my close friend"   
  
"Yes!! I promise you won't get bored and sad" Eriol said happiness evident in his voice.  
  
Their dinner arrived and they talk for a while about some things related to their business while the restaurant's band plays some ballad music and then Eriol stood up and walked towards her "Would you like to dance?" he said as she bowed in front of her.  
Tomoyo smiled and happily said "Sure, anything for a friend like you."  
The two walked over to the dance floor joining other couples dancing, Eriol held out his right hand and Tomoyo took it with her left. Eriol then placed his other hand at her waist while Tomoyo placed her right hand at Eriols shoulder. The two dance for a moment a soft romantic music accompanying them when Tomoyo suddenly remembered one question she wanted to ask Eriol since the day she arrived.  
  
"Um... Eriol can I ask you something thing, its just that I've been wanting to ask you this since we met at your office" she said staring at his beautiful eyes.  
  
"Sure what is it?" Eriol said  
  
"Um...Eriol...why didn't you tell me you were my partner since our first movie?"  
  
Eriol stared lovingly at her eyes as they continue to dance and said  
  
"It's because I was busy with some things and during that time I was having a business trip to other countries so I can't really talk to you."  
  
"Ah ok, but how did you know I had a company?" she asked once again  
  
"Your mother told me, she was looking for a partner for your company here in England so that it would be easier for you and then she heard about my company so she went over here and asked for my help" Eriol said  
  
"She also told me about Sakura and Li that ever since they left Japan you've been sad and lonely" he added, at the name of Sakura, Tomoyo looked away from Eriol, Eriol noticed this and shift his left hand to hug Tomoyo   
  
"Don't worry I know it hurts that you haven't heard anything from your best friend for a long time but don't worry I'm here, I will always be with you, always" he said softly at Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo looked at him and smiled then she put her head at Eriols chest that shocked him at first but he manage to smile and held her closer.  
  
Tomoyo smiled and sadly said "Thank you Eriol, thank you" as tears started to fall from her beautiful but sad eyes.    
   
  
  
  
AN: Ok that's it but honestly I think this chapter is boring, but still hope you like it ^ _ ^ and thanks for those who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciated it.   
  


  
  



End file.
